


Date night

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [12]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Light Drama, M/M, Puberty, fanily bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Contrary to what the title says, this isn’t about romance. With Tucket and Wash finally having a day for themselves, Grif and Simmons babysit and it goes as well as expected and Simmons had never been so grateful for Grif in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“You know, it’s been a very long time since we had a night to ourselves.” Tucker said as he leaned against the counter, watching Wash chop up vegetables for dinner. Wash gave him a look. “We don’t exactly have time for that. We have both Makenzie and little Hailey.”

They adopted another child, Hailey. She was three years old when her parents turned her over to the adoption center because “she’s too much fucking work. All she does is cry.”

Dr. Grey let Tucker and Wash know about it first because the little girl was African-American, like Tucker. She was precious and very happy but got very clingy. Tucker’s heart melted when she ran over to him on her wobbly legs and Wash just sighed but found he couldn’t let her go plus it would do Makenzie good to have a sibling. She could learn quite a few things.

Makenzie was ecstatic to have a sibling. Makenzie nearly ten and Hailey was four, just starting preschool. Tucker saw his daughters watching a cartoon together on the Tv, snuggled on the couch together.

Tucker smiled as he walked behind Wash, arms around his waist, able to see their kids from the kitchen. “Look at them. They look just like us.” Wash gave an amused sound and Tucker continued. “Blonde hair, blue eyes with dark skin and brown eyes. They match us perfectly.” Wash smiled softly, looking at them. “They do. But we still don’t have time for any kind of date night.” “What if we got a babysitter?” “Who would babysit?”

Tucker moved away. “What about Grif and Simmons? Makenzie and Gavin play all the time.” Wash sighed as he moved the vegetables to the skillet with melted butter. “I’d feel bad, they’d have to take care of three kids.” “You know they would love to. Plus we could always repay them the favor if they want to do a date night.”

Wash sighed as he moved the food around with the spatula. “Fine. Talk to them but do not force the issue if they say no.” Tucker grinned as he kissed Washs cheek. “Thanks babe. I’m gonna go check on the girls.” Wash huffed but smiled when he saw Tucker fall into the sofa, picking up Hailey and talking with them about their school day.

Tucker, while holding Hailey talked to Makenzie. “How was school?” Makenzie gave him a look. “You already asked me that when you picked me up.” “What? I can’t know what’s going on in my daughters life?” She rolled her blue eyes, as much as she had Tucker’s sense of humor and playfulness, she definitely had Washs smarts. “I know you want to know if I like any boys dad.”

Tucker playfully gasped. “What? No.” Hailey made a icky face. “Boys are gross.” Tucker looked at her. “That’s right. Boys are gross, you should stay far away from them.”

Makenzie smiled, nearly laughing. “But you’re married to a boy!” Tucker sighed dramatically. “The heart wants what the heart wants.”

Wash came over, eyebrow raised. “What soap opera did I miss?” Hailey looked at her other dad with a smile. “Dad is married to a boy!” Wash was..stumped. They weren’t wrong but where do you even start to explain relationships to a ten and four year old? “Well you’re not wrong. Com’on, dinner is ready. Makenzie do you have any homework?”

Makenzie looked up at Wash as she walked, blonde curls bouncing with her movement. “A little.” “You can do them after dinner.”

Later that evening Tucker was helping Makenzie with her homework while Wash got Hailey bathed. Once she was clean (and his clothing soaking wet from her splashing) he got what he needed for her hair.

He’s never had to deal with her kind of hair before. Other than Tucker he’s never really personally known anyone that was black and Tucker helps with her hair but also tries to teach Wash how to do it.

He had the comb, bottle of detangler and small hair bands out. He smiled as she brought his fingers through her small Afro of hair with a smile. “How do you want your hair sweet pea?” “Pig pom poms!” He knew that was her translation for pig tails but hers are more poms in each side of her head. He smiled. “Ok.” He got some detangler from the bottle and got it through her hair but combing she kept whining in pain.

This was the part he hated. Her hair was so tough to get it manageable, it always caused her pain. “I know, I’m sorry.” But they got through it and she smiled when she saw her little Pom-poms on each side of her head. “Yay! I have pig Pom poms!”wash chuckled. “Yes you do and it’s time for these pig Pom poms to go to bed. Com’on.” He held her hand as he got her to her room and got her changed in pajamas, kissing her goodnight before gently closing the door.

Makenzie was asleep shortly after, leaving the two adults awake. Tucker almost brought up getting in some sexy times but he felt pretty tired and Wash looked exhausted but he’s always tired. Always having issues sleeping, between nightmares and paranoia. But his anxiety medication had helped a lot, sleeping is still an issue, even years later.

At work at the base Tucker found Simmons in the computer lab, going over something or other. “Hey, gotta minute?” Simmons turned in his chair. “Yeah, something up?” “No, I actually wanted to ask a favor of you. Would you be willing to babysit sometime for me and wash?” Simmons nodded. “I don’t see why not. Hailey and Makenzie are always good.” “Great! Now I just need to talk to Kimball, maybe get all of us a day off for this.”

Tucker was home first, having had a half day to pick up Hailey from preschool. She was napping as he watched TV.

A few hours later he went in to wake her up, coming holding her on his hip as Makenzie and Wash came through the door, Makenzie looking a bit miserable and embarrassed as she had her arms crossed over her chest. Tucker frowned. “Is everything ok?”

Wash sighed, hands on Makenzies shoulders. “Her chest is hurting. She went to the school nurse and they didn’t find anything wrong with her breathing or heart but found she had started …uhh budding.” He said with a blush, hating to be talking about this with Makenzie still present and feeling awful. “She has some cramps to she said. The nurse says it’s just puberty and that we should start her on a training bra and menstruation education.”

Makenzie looked up at her dad. “Can I got lay down?” Wash nodded. “Yeah. I’ll call you when dinner is done.” She walked away without barely saying hi to Tucker, Tucker worries her first period may be soon but he’s never had a sister in his life, he barely knows what exactly a girls period is.

Wash came over and Hailey pouted. “Is kenzie sick?” Wash smiled softly. “No sweetie, she’ll be just fine. Did you have a good nap?” Hailey smiled. “Yeah!” Tucker sighed. “Well I do have some good news; Simmons and Grif are fine with watching the girls and kimball even gave us four a day off for it. Is next Saturday ok with you?” Wash smiled. “I think so.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for first periods

  
Saturday came and during the week Wash made sure to teach Makenzie about what she may soon be going through, having to do his own research as well since he doesn’t know too much on women issues, having gotten her a training bra, small purse she picked out and feminine products so she can be ready, especially since she’s been having cramps.

But their date day came along and Wash was worried but Tucker assures him that everything will be fine and Makenzie is ready if anything starts without them there.

“Seriously, you’ve talked to her almost everyday about it, she’s smart and prepared.” Wash frowned. “I know. I just worry.” “Yes. You do.” He shouted down the hall. “Girls come’on, it’s time to go see Gavin!”

Both girls came running down the hall, Makenzie with her little purse. Hailey with one too. Wash smiled as he held Haileys hand. “Hailey, why do you have a purse?” Makenzie chuckled. “She saw I had a purse and couldn’t go without one.” Hailey smiled. “I want to be like Kenzie!” Wash smiled. “That’s great! Let’s go see Gavin.”

They walked across the street to Grif and Simmons house, knocking on the door. Gavin was the one to open it. “Hey guys. Hey Kenzie want to see the new game I got?” Makenzie grinned. “Yeah!” She jogging inside, purse being thrown to the floor.

Simmons and Grif saw the two kids run down the hall. Simmons gave them a smile. “Hey guys.” Tucker smiled. “Thanks again for watching them.” Grif shrugged, Hailey walking inside. “It’s no problem, they’ll probably just be playing video games all day.” Wash watched as Hailey went to her Uncle Grif.

“Her nap time is about noon until one, make sure she takes her nap.” Grif huffed as he picked her up. “She’ll be fine buzzkillington, just go have some fun with the hubby.” Tucker smirked, holding Washs hand. “Com’on, I have plans.” Wash gave a weak smile. “Ok. We’ll see you guys tonight.”

Simmons closed the door and looked at Hailey in Grifs arms. “So what do you wanna do?” Hailey smiled. “Can we watch cartoons?” “I don’t see a problem with that.” Grif let her down. “I’ll check the other two.” Hailey held Simmons hand as Grif walked down the hall, knocking on Gavin’s door before opening it. “You two doing ok?” Makenzie smiled at him, holding a game controller. “Yeah! I’m winning.” Gavin glared. “Are not!” “Are too!” “Are not!”

Grif rolled his eyes with a smile and closed the door, leaving them to their argument and to the kitchen to make them some lunch.

Once Hailey had some lunch it was going on noon and Simmons took her to their room to have her nap time when he heard crying behind him, like someone was trying not to cry.

He turned, seeing Makenzie, looking scared and crying with Gavin behind her looking worried. Simmons gently ushered them out of the room. Closing the door and kneeling down to her level. “Hey, what’s wrong? You ok?” Makenzie hiccuped, wiping her tears away. “I don’t know what to do.” Simmons frowned, rubbing her arms. “About what?” Gavin frowned. “She has a red stain on the back of her pants.”

Simmons raised an eyebrow. “Why would she-“ He stopped, everything becoming clear what happened. Gavin spoke up, looking worried. “Is she ok?”

Simmons gently held her hand, trying not to freak out. “She’s fine, Gavin why don’t you go to your room while I help her.” Gavin glared. “No. I want to make sure she’s ok.” Simmons sighed. “Ok, just keep it down, Hailey is napping. Com’on, les go see Uncle Grif.” Makenzie took Simmons hand, hiccuping and crying as she walked with him.

He was watching TV in the living room when he saw them come in. He frowned. “What happened? Gavin, did you push her again?” Simmons sighed. “No. It wasn’t anything he did. Uhh..something started.” “What started?” Makenzie sobbed, feeling terrified and embarrassed. “My period. Daddy’s been teaching me about it but I’m scared, I don’t know what to do.”

Simmons nodded, looking ready to have his own panic attack. “Yeah. That.” Grif sighed as he stood. “Well first stop freaking out babe, you’re not helping and Makenzie did your dad give you anything for this?”

Makenzie nodded, wiping her eyes. “Yeah. I have a purse with stuff but I forget where I put it.” Grif nodded. “Ok, just go to the bathroom and I’ll be there, ok?” Makenzie nodded, feeling a little better. She walked, covering the stain on the back of her pants as she walked. Gavin looked at his dads. “What’s a period? Is she ok?”

Grif huffed as he looked around for her purse. “She’s fine, she’s just scared. I can tell you what it is later. Right now just go to your room while I help her.” Gavin frowned as he followed his dads instructions, walking down the hall and to his room.

Once all the kids were gone Simmons let his anxiety show. Breathing fast and pacing. “Shit. Shit, should we call Tucker and Wash? This is a big step in her life.” Grif found the little pink purse, seeing it had pads in it with a booklet on periods. “No. We went through too much trouble to get them this much needed day off. I’m going to help her, I already went through this with Kai. You just get yourself some water and stop freaking out. This is normal for a girl and she’s scared and you freaking out isn’t helping her.” Simmons nodded, happy that Grif took complete control of this. He has no idea what to do.

Grif walked to the bathroom and saw Gavin in there with her, handing her a bag of cookies. “Gavin, I told you to go to your room.” Gavin frowned, standing by Makenzie who was seated on the toilet looking miserable but less scared. “I wanted to help her feel better. I don’t like seeing her scared.”

Grif gave him a smile. “Well thank you but right now it’s girl time.” Gavin gave him a look as he walked out. “But you’re a boy.” Grif gave him a look. “Girl. Time.”

He closed the door and sighed, kneeling down to her. “Feeling ok?” She sniffled. “A little. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin today.” “You didn’t ruin anything, you can’t help when this thing starts. I found your purse, do you know how to use a pad?” “Sorta but can I take a bath? I feel gross.” “Of course. I’ll stand right outside the door to give you some privacy, just knock when your done.”

He walked out, closing the door and sighing. This was not how he was expecting today to go.   
  
She came back out, looking a bit better but still vulnerable which was unlike her. Makenzie has the smarts of Wash and Tucker’s carefree attitude so she was rarely so vulnerable but Grif has to admit, even with Kai it was an emotional adventure, especially since they both were freaking out.

He kneeled down to her. “Feeling better? Were you able to take care of everything?” She nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry I freaked out. Dadddys been teaching me so I knew what to do when it happened but I just got so scared. And Gavin was scared and that made it worse.”

Grif gave her a smile. “I know, it’s ok. It can be terrifying. My little sister went through the same when she was your age. Want some new pants while I hopefully get the stains out of yours?” She nodded. Grif nodded as he stood. “Ok. Let me see if Gavin has anything.”

Ten minutes later Makenzie had Batman sweatpants on and Gavin’s hoodie. She laid on the couch, cranky and still feeling vulnerable. Simmons saw this as he got Hailey woken from her nap. “Hey Makenzie, feeling alright?” She smiled at him. “I am, are you? I’m sorry I freaked you out.” “It’s ok. I tend to freak out easily. Do you want anything to eat?” She looked pouty. “Some ice cream?” Simmons nodded with a smile. “Sure thing. What flavor? We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry.”

“Chocolate please? With extra whipped cream.” “No problem.” Hailey walked up to her sister. “Kenzie ok?” Makenzie smiled, sitting up. “Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just not feeling good.” Hailey sat with her sister, crawling onto the couch. “I can help you feel better.” Hailey hugged her sister. Makenzie smiled, hugging her back. “Thanks.”

Gavin came out, Grif having given him a talk and update on what’s going on. He came to Makenzie with a frown. “You ok?” Makenzie sighed, wincing as she got a cramp, curling up a bit. “Yeah. Just..girl stuff.” “Dad told me what’s going on. Do you want something for the cramps?” Makenzie shook her head. “No. I’ll be ok. Watch a movie with me?” Gavin smiled as he sat on the couch. “Ok. I can do that.”

When Wash and Tucker arrived at the house around 8PM Makenzie answered the door with the same spunk as when she arrived. “Dads!” She hugged them. Wash smiled as he hugged his daughter. “Hey, I missed you too. Did you have a good time?” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Why are you wearing Batman pants?”

Simmons and Grif came over, Simmons sighing. “We need to talk.” Wash worried. “Is everything ok?” Grif nodded. “Yeah. Just…let’s just talk in the kitchen, kids stay out here, ok?” Makenzie walked over to the couch, joining Hailey and Gavin watching cartoons.

Wash nearly paced in the kitchen. “Seriously? Is everything ok?” Tucker tried to calm down his husband. “Calm down, everyone is obviously fine. Let them talk.”

Grif sighed. “Well some things started.” “Her period started, is what he’s saying.” Simmons said. “We handled it.” Grif gave him a look. “You mean I handled it, you were too busy having a panic attack.” Washs worry came back, worried for Makenzies emotional well-being but Tucker stopped him. “Hey, she’s fine. We can talk to her when we get home.” Wash nodded. “You’re right. Is that why she’s wearing different pants?”

Grif nodded. “Yeah. Gavin noticed a red stain on the back of her pants and they both came to us freaking out. But she’s smart, once she calmed down from the terror of bleeding out she handled it like a pro.” Tucker smiled, giving a look to Wash. “See? I told you she was going to be fine. We taught her well, she’s smart, you need to start trusting her more.”

Wash let out a breath. “I know but they’re my little girls, I’m going to worry over every little thing.” He gave Tucker a look. “You know this means she’s going to need The Talk. You can have dibs on that Mr. Love doctor.” Tucker flustered. “Why me?” Wash gave him a look. “Your seriously going to ask that?”

Tucker was silent. He already knew the answer, there was no getting out of it. Wash turned to Grif and Simmons. “Thank you for helping her, I’m sorry for it happening here but it can’t be helped.” Grif nodded. “Exactly.”

When they got home and Hailey was put to sleep, Makenzie was getting ready for bed when Wash and Tucker came inside her room. Wash smiled as he sat down next to her on her pink bed. “Hey. So your uncles told me that something started today.” Makenzies blushed, looking away. “Yeah. I’m sorry it started when I was over there house.” “Hey, it’s ok, you can’t help bodily functions but your Uncle Grif did tell me you handled it very well, after the freaking out. That you knew what to do.”

Makenzie smiled but rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t stop teaching me about it this past week.” Tucker spoke this time, standing behind wash. “That’s because he just wanted to make sure you knew what to do if it started when we weren’t there to help. And it worked, didn’t it?” Makenzie nodded. “Yeah. I freaked out a lot though. I scared uncle Simmons and Gavin.” Washs smiled. “I’m sure it’s very different compared to just talking about it.” She nodded.

Tucker sighed. “Well that’s what we came in here to talk about and to tell you how proud we are of you handling yourself.” Makenzie smiled with a blush. “Thanks dad.” Wash kissed her head. “Did you put a new pad on before bed?” Makenzie nodded. “Yep.” “Good. If you need anything or any Advil, let us know, ok?” Makenzie nodded. “Ok. Night dad, daddy. I love you.” Tucker smiled as he came in and tucked her in. “We love you too. Now sleep well.”

Wash and Tucker walked out of the room, closing the door with a sigh. Tucker gave him a smile. “Well, at least her first is passed.” “Now we have to worry about boys. She’s developing and boys might be looking at her.” Tucker gave his husband a look. “With the self-defense training we’ve given her, I think she’ll be just fine.”

 


End file.
